


sheltered

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Horribly explained IBM monsters, Lesbians, Lotta gore, M/M, Not any sort of antagonist per se but literally picking and choosing of who's an ajin, Poisoning, Sexual Tension, Some fighting scenes, and the chaos of being one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: The IAPA (or International Ajin Protection Agency) has been instilled the power to hold and shelter all Ajins within their organization.Reclaiming the documented Ajins to safety is their first priority.





	sheltered

Yuuri walks into the 4 panelled glass box promptly labelled ‘Smoking Room’, making the best attempt at unwinding during his short break. He sat at the bench protruding from a wall and let out a slow exhale, almost like a balloon with a slow flow of air being released from it. With his head resting back against the wall, eyes closed, Yuuri’s hands limply felt around in his pockets for his cigarette pack. After a few thorough pats at his pockets, he managed to find the pack and pull it out, shaking one loose from the pack and putting it between his lips.

 

“Need a light?” Yuuri heard a voice right next to him, too soft and a part of him told himself it he was imagining things. Upon letting one eye open, Yuuri found that he, in fact was not alone, but was in the presence of someone who was explicitly handsome, Yuuri felt something like electricity flowing through him as they made eye contact.

 

Yuuri sprang up from his slouched position, fixing his posture and frantically felt along his pockets, and keeping his eyes looking at the floor. “O-oh um, you know, I could’ve sworn I had a lighter, I think I’m okay-” 

 

There was a hand that was placed just under Yuuri’s chin. The gesture was so incredibly gentle, it had frozen Yuuri stiff. The cool-headed stranger guided Yuuri’s face back to look at him and closed the space between them, the tips of their cigarettes meeting. With his free hand, the stranger held his own cigarette between his lips, blowing into his and making the tip of it glow bright red. Yuuri’s eyes flitted between the gorgeous stranger and their cigarettes, praying it lit soon.

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri mumbled out the instant his own cigarette began to burn, quickly turning his head to make sure the silver haired stranger didn’t see the blush that had undoubtedly spread to his ears and also that none of Yuuri’s co-workers saw the interaction. 

  
  


“Rough night, was it?” The stranger asked, and with that, the exhaustion resettled back into Yuuri. He exhaled out a slow puff of smoke and pushed his glasses up to rub at his temples. 

 

“Is it night? I can’t say when’s the last time I looked out a window-I’m always on my feet, and I may have slept upright at least once throughout the day,” Yuuri chuckled before finally returning his gaze to the stranger, offering his hand. “Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri’s hand was met with a firm grip, one that he has a bit grateful he didn’t receive standing upright or his knees may have wobbled a bit. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“At least you get to work in something relatively comfortable. As opposed to this stuffy suit, I mean.” Viktor loosened his tie slightly, his cigarette bobbing between his lips as he talked. His suit wasn’t anything to simply shrug at; It looked a lot more expensive than anything Yuuri owned, at least. Yuuri took the opportunity to gaze at Viktor up and down considerably (of course for the suit. Not checking Viktor out. Just admiring the suit.) “Also your scrubs are absolutely adorable!” He beamed, prodding at a brown fluffy poodle just on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

 

“My mom made them for me, they reminded her of my own dog so much, and she explained it seemed like such a wasted opportunity if she didn’t get the fabric when she had the chance.” Yuuri beamed at himself, exhaling out more cigarette smoke before turning turning his attention to Viktor, or more specifically, the cigarette in his hand. “You wouldn’t happen to be in here for anything...serious, would you?” Yuuri asked sheepishly.

 

Viktor, realizing what Yuuri was implying, let out a light, airy laugh. “Nurse Katsuki, aren’t you being a bit hypocritical at the moment?” He gestured at Yuuri’s hand on his knee, cigarette present and accounted for. 

 

“I mean- are you visiting someone that’s a patient here, or do you have some personal business to attend to with your own health?” Yuuri clarified, reaching behind him to tap off any ash from his cigarette.

 

Viktor collected himself, smile still preserved. “I did visit an old friend earlier, but their stay here should be temporary. It’s nothing to worry about, I’m just here for one smoke and I’ll be gone.” 

  
  


Over the P.A. system, a calm voice could be heard calling _ “Nurse Katsuki to the Recovery Ward’s front desk please, Nurse Katsuki.” _

 

“There’s your queue, Nurse. Not much of a break though, was it?” Viktor asked, sounding slightly concerned.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle. Well, I hope to see you again- but not on a stretcher. Or a bed- _ hospital bed _ . Or as my own patient, wait-why would I want that, that’d be so..so weird and..yeah.” Yuuri darted up and out the door, putting out his cigarette on the ash tray held up by a column and shouldering open the door, sprinting out and turning down a hallway. 

 

Viktor found his smile slowly fall. His eyes, unfortunately fell upon the thick, black ankle monitor that stuck out over the cuff of Yuuri’s scrubs. 

 

“Mila, you there?” Viktor stood up, rubbing out his own cigarette as well while his other hand hovered over his earpiece. 

 

_ “I’m here. Did you find the target?” _

 

“I did. Are you sure he doesn’t work here?” 

 

_ “I’m..significantly sure. Why, are you doubting my skill set right now? Mid-mission?”  _ Mila defended herself, her voice growing with irritation.

 

“Of course not, it’s just..” Viktor’s eyes were drawn back down the hallway where Yuuri disappeared. Viktor held open the old worn leather wallet he had managed to slip from Yuuri’s pocket. He smiled.

  
“Just basic intuition, Mila. You’re gonna have to trust me on this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're feelin fancy, leave a kudos and/or comment so I know this is something you'd like me to continue!


End file.
